


Snow

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: StrangeFrost Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Strangefrost, Sweet, jotunn/frost giant magic, like it'll give you diabeetus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 2





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

The single inlaid emerald caught the light, glinting as Stephen remained on bended knee, presenting Loki with a black tungsten ring, awaiting his answer.

Loki was very good at figuring things out, but this had took him completely by surprise. So much that he was left staring wide-eyed and gawking at the sorcerer and the engagement ring with which he was being presented. Silent. Unresponsive.  
  
Stephen began to get nervous. More so than he'd been leading up to the proposal and during. "...Loki? Are you--" but his words were cut off and he was knocked to the ground as Loki threw himself at the man, sealing their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss.   
  
At this response, Stephen began to relax, easing his arms down and around his boyfriend- now fiance. He broke the kiss abruptly when something cold and wet landed on his cheek and he looked up and around to find that snow was falling _indoors_. Confused, he asked, "Wh- are you doing this?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry. It's... I'm a frost giant, as you know. This happens sometimes when we are overwhelmed with emotion. In this case, it's... overwhelmed with joy and contentment and... love."  
  
Stephen smiled, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on Loki's left hand. "Then I hope it snows indoors every day for the rest of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
